Unexpected (Chansoo)
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Ada seseorang untuk semua orang. Chansoo! BL! ChanxSoo


**Unexpected (Chansoo)**

 **Warn! BL! Typo(s)! Crack pair~**

 **a Chansoo Fanfiction**

.

.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, nama Chanyeol tertera di sana, sebuah pesan singkat.

'Mau aku jemput atau tidak?'

Oke, sekarang Kyungsoo ada di halte bus dekat kantornya, menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal karena ini sudah malam. Jam 10.30pm, malaaammm...

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo membalas,

'Tidak, terima kasih. Aku di antar bosku yang tampan itu naik mobil yang lebih nyaman.'

Send!

Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar, dari Chanyeol lagi,

'Ya sudah kalau begitu, semoga selamat sampai rumah:*'

See! Bahkan Chanyeol tidak marah atau tidak langsung berangkat menjemput Kyungsoo, setidaknya memaki bosnya sajalah. Kyungsoo kembali menghentakan kakinya.

Tipikal orang itu sekali. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan Chanyeol ke dasar laut merah. Huh! Untung ia sabar.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang pasangan absurd yang tidak ada perjuangan untuk mempertahankan hubungan gila ini, mereka malas. Walaupun salah satunya ketahuan selingkuhpun yang satunya lagi tak ambil pusing, bahkan tidak marah. Ini seperti bukan sebuah hubungan serius, dulu mereka pernah sampai membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menikah di altar pesta kebun, lalu saling berciuman, malam pertama, dan mempunyai anak—mereka tahu laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan, jadi rencananya mereka akan mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki. Dulu mereka selalu menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi sekarang? Boro-boro, yang satu saja sibuk dengan psp, televisi, di tambah lagi dia pengangguran.

Karena tak kunjung di jemput, Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengumpat. Untung dia memakai mantelnya karena cuaca saat ini begitu dingin dan uhh—mengerikan. Untung—lagi letak kantornya dengan apartemennya dan Chanyeol dekat sini, jadi ia tinggal hanya berjalan beberapa blok dari sini. Tapi itu terlihat sangat jauh bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat tenda warung makan kecil, kebetulan ia lapar dan tidak makan dari siang tadi. Bahkan waktu istirahat siangnya ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas bodoh dari bos—yang sialnya bodoh juga. Nasi goreng tak apalah, harganya juga pas di dompet. Kyungsoo tipikal orang yang suka makan asalkan makanannya murah dan enak dia sudah akan menghabiskan makanan itu dengan lahap.

Setelah makan Kyungsoo memesan satu nasi goreng lagi, siapa tahu ia lapar lagi atau Chanyeol juga belum makan.

Kalau mengingat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri. Duh! Kenapa sih Chanyeol sampai hati tidak menjemputnya? Salahnya sendiri sih, siapa suruh bilang ia di antar bosnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol selonjoran di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan remot yang bertengger di dagu. Wajahnya saja menyebalkan, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi kesal sendiri.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Belum."

"Oh."

Memutar matanya. Kyungsoo menaruh bungkus nasi goreng itu di atas meja makan, lalu ia duduk sambil memandang kosong.

"Aku bawa nasi goreng? Mau? Mumpung masih hangat, Chan!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Terdengar derap langkah Chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo, membuka bungkus nasi goreng dengan brutal. Setelah itu ia memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Apa?" mungkin hari ini Kyungsoo sedang PMS.

"Tidak biasanya kau menemaniku makan," jawab Chanyeol asal, sedikit menohok hati Kyungsoo sih.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, "Jadi kau tidak suka aku temani? Oh okay."

"Temani aku Do Kyungsoo yang manis..." Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo oke? Jadi ia bersikap seperti bukan dirinya sekali.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya siap berdiri kini duduk lagi, memandang Chanyeol kesal yang sedang makan dengan rakus. Mereka diselimuti keheningan panjang sampai nasi yang berada di bungkus itu habis tidak tersisa.

Chanyeol diam.

Kyungsoo juga diam.

Mereka seperti bisu.

Lalu salah satunya memulai percakapan dengan memanggil nama satunya lagi, "Chanyeol?"

Dan di jawab, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis tapi setidaknya ia bisa menahan air matanya, dia laki-laki ingat?

"Tidak apa-apa." selalu begitu. Kyungsoo selalu begitu, ia tidak mau membahas hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia merasa Chanyeol tidak akan suka jika ia membicarakan hubungan mereka.

"Jangan menangis, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol santai, kelewat santai. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya tapi tidak dengan matanya. Matanya tampak sayu dan senyum itu terlihat meremehkan bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi ingin menonjok wajah Chanyeol sekali-kali.

"Ya." Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mengakhiri sebuah hubungan. Biasanya ia akan menunggu sampai kekasihnya bosan dengannya dan memutuskannya. Kyungsoo selalu begitu dan akan selalu begitu, karena Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ada seseorang untuk semua orang." Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini senyum itu terlihat asli.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo bingung, alisnya hampir menyatu, dan dahinya mengerut.

"Tadi aku lihat film, kata-katanya bagus. Jadi kukutip saja." polos. Kyungsoo kesal lagi-lagi-lagi.

"Bagus apanya." cibir Kyungsoo tidak suka. Dia tidak akan termakan kata-kata di film romantis, ia juga tidak suka film romantis apalagi yang melowdrama. Itu terlalu... berlebihan.

"Dengar ya, Ada seseorang untuk semua orang itu berarti semua orang itu punya pasangannya masing-masing walau ada yang belum bertemu. Kau ada untukku. Ingat ya, kau ada untukku. Aku berpikir seperti itu setelah membaca subtitlenya. Orang barat memang pintar membuat film." penjelasan Chanyeol sontak membuat Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo ingin menangis tapi ia adalah laki-laki, jadi ia pikir laki-laki akan terlihat lemah jika sedang menangis.

"Menangis kalau mau menangis, Kyungsoo, kalau di tahan seperti itu kurasa rasanya sakit sampai ke ulu hati." Chanyeol mulai memfokuskan matanya pada wajah sempurna milik Kyungsoo. Oh sayang~~

"Saat kau mengirimkan pesan bahwa kau di antar bosmu itu sebenarnya aku tahu kau berbohong, karena aku ada di seberangmu saat mengirimimu pesan singkat. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu saat aku tiba-tiba peduli dan perhatian. Tapi kau malah membalas seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo menggeram. Berteriak seperti, "KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG MENJEMPUTKU SAJA, BODOH?! AKU KEDINGINAN!"

"jadi aku mengikutimu, mulai dari halte ke warung nasi goreng. Lalu saat kau sudah dekat apartemen aku melaju kencang, dan jadilah. Aku berpura-pura menonton televisi, aku bahkan sampai lupa melepaskan sepatuku." sambung Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo, maafkan aku ya.

"Percayalah, Soo. Ada seseorang untuk semua orang. Kau diciptakan untukku. Percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku saja hampir menelanjangimu saat kau tidur waktu itu. Percayalah, Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menangis, sejadi-jadinya. Hancur sudah tembok pertahanannya. Jadi Chanyeol memperjuangkan hubungan ini.

"Aku menabung," Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menangis, jadi ia melanjutkan, "untuk biaya pernikahan kita dua bulan lagi. Kau tahu? Aku di terima di salah satu kantor sebagai apa sih itu namanya, aku lupa, gajinya juga lumayan."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Suara Kyungsoo serak, matanya memerah, napasnya putus-putus.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, karena aku ingin membuat kejutan. Aku sadar sudah lama tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang, aku sedikit tersiksa karena itu." Chanyeol tertawa. Tawanya menenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol memperjuangkan hubungan ini.

"Ibuku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kebun yang kau idam-idamkan, kau'kan tidak mau menikah di gereja, jadi ya sudahlah. Demi kau yang manis aku rela. Aku juga sudah menabung untuk membeli apartemen yang lebih layak." Chanyeol tertawa lagi, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Apartemen ini lebih dari layak, Chanyeol. Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang." Kyungsoo mengusak matanya kasar, menyingkirkan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti.

"Saat kau menangis, kau seperti perempuan tahu, menggemaskan. Apalagi sikapmu yang sok tidak mau disikapi romantis tapi diam-diam mengeluh minta belaian." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa. Kyungsoo malu.

Kyungsoo bangkit, berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol, duduk di paha Chanyeol, mencium bibir Chanyeol, lalu tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol sambil bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

"Ya, aku juga. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Kyungie."

"Aku geli sendiri kau panggil begitu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengelusi punggung Kyungsoo pelan sambil bersenandung nada kecil yang mengantukkan. Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol juga merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang memberat dan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur. Oh bayi besar yang kurang belaian, rambutnya bahkan sehalus rambut bayi.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka, mengganti mantel, kemeja, celana Kyungsoo dengan piyama agar kekasihnya itu tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **END!~~**

Remake ffku sendiri, pair aslinya KaiHun, ini juga ada beberapa perbaikanxD

Oneshot yeay :D aku kepikiran bikin cerita ini pas lagi nyuci baju di kamar mandi setelah nonton film Playing It Cool /kalo ga salah/, kamar mandi memang menyimpan banyak inspirasi dan memunculkan ide-ide di otak x'D Reviewnya lah tulung:*


End file.
